Rune Factory Frontier: Let's Play the Pocky Game!
by Winter's ice
Summary: In which Raguna is out and enjoying himself with Selphy, and everything is nice and romantic, and they, of course, expresse there feelings for one another in a rather cute and playful manner. Oh yeah, and she wants him to play a kissing game to, and of course he's not sure of what he's meant to do, but in the end he knows he just what he has to do.


**Look at that, another one-shot within a month; it's a true miracle! Anyhow, I got the idea of doing after seeing a picture of Selphy holding onto Raguna with pocky, and so I came up with this! Oh yeah, since Selphy's past really isn't touched on in the game, I did some improvising and made some stuff up that sounded like it would fit. Not only that, I worked a bit with Raguna's past and going into some detail about the other places in the game world, and that stuff is also just improvising for the creators seem to forget about going into detail about the other places. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

******Date Published: 6/20/12  
Date Edited: 5/26/13  
Word Count: 6,046  
****Page Count: 10**

* * *

**Raguna, Let's Play the Pocky Game!**

"Come on Raguna, let's play a game!" yelled a certain book lover with sparkles in her eyes to our main male character Raguna, "It'll be fun!"

"Hmm, sure. I guess it won't hurt," replied the farmer who also happened to go search dungeons and fight monsters.

Now, lets explain the scene which you the reader, is viewing through words and using your imagination. Our two main characters are having a nice little outing with one another at the tree behind the church/infirmary. The two of them are currently sitting under said tree, and a cool fall breeze blew past the two. The wind rustled the tree leaves, the grass, and hair. The sky was overcast on and off, at some times the sun was shinning brightly, and then the clouds became curtains and blocked out the light. The weather seemed like it could change to rain at any minute or the clouds could dissipate at any moment, but didn't really seem to bother the duo.

"Yes! You know Raguna, you're such a fun person!" yelled the girl happily, glee in her eyes, and smiling a bright smile, much like the sun, to the man next to her.

"Why thank you Selphy," replied to the brunette male to the blond female, "If I wasn't a nice person, we wouldn't be here today, right?" he asked while tilting his head in a cute manner, with his crystal blue eyes looking sweet and calm.

"Well, that," she stopped for a moment to place her face a little closer to his, and laughing at the little blush crossing his face, "And if you weren't so nice to me, like giving me rice balls and sandwich to eat everyday. Plus, you win points in the cute category, like the main character of one of my favorite mystery series."

"Well," began Raguna, "I only give you food since Lara asked me to take care of you," spoke the male in a rather playfully manner. Though it did start off that way, him being a charity worker that is, but let's say he had a change of heart after a while.

"I see," she replied with a pout, "Fine, you lose those nice points, but you still win in the cute category," and with that she pulled his cheek lightly so that it really wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah yeah," he said after she let go of his face, "So, what is this game you want to play anyway?" he asked her while rubbing his face a bit.

"It's a simple game really, it's called the pocky game!" and that was what she declared to him in a cheerful tone, and jumping upwards a bit from excitement.

"Pocky game? I've never heard of it, or if I did I just don't remember it," said Raguna, who also happened to have amnesia, and so he knows absolutely nothing about his past. The earliest thing he could remember is wandering around aimlessly, trying to find someplace to rest, to hide, for he was trying to get away from something. What that something was, he had no clue, and all he knew was that he had to get far away from where he was if he didn't want to suffer any more. The thing was probably the reason he couldn't remember anything any more, so just what traumatized him so much that he forced out all his memories of the past? He may never know, but he truly would like to know one day, though it might destory everything that he was accustomed to.

Anyhow, after trying to get away from whatever it was, he ended up collapsing from fatigue, dehydration, and starvation. He really thought that was the end for him, that he was going to die like a pathetic bum who never knew just who he was, but luckily for him, he ended up in front of _her_ house. That house belonged to a certain loveable airhead known as Mist, and it was thanks to her (even though her methods where rather…unique to say the least) he was able to live to this day. Now that all happened back in Kardia, a small town on the border between the Kingdom of Norad and the Sechs Empire on the continent of Adonea. Well, after taking care of some conflicts there (though the tension between the two kingdoms still seem rather high, along with other problems being created due to the new ruler of the Kingdom of Roland being a little nuts and having a dislike meant of Norad for blaming them for the death of his sister, though that hasn't been conformed by anyone. Also, the ruler of said kingdom seems to be rather friendly with Ethelberd, the emperor of Sechs. This though, doesn't have anything to do with _this_ story...or does it?)

"Well, you see Raguna, pocky is actually from Uzuki's country in the east, and they are basically biscuit sticks in some type of coding, like chocolate or strawberry," explained Selphy while pulling out one from a little box she had in her pocket and handed one over to Raguna, "Here, try one, it's chocolate flavored."

He grabbed the treat from her hand, and started to eat away at the sweet treat, it wasn't bad at all. After he finished eating the treat, he turned his head back to his companion and asked, "Is this just an eating contest or something?"

A small giggle escaped her lips, "Nope, it does involve in eating though, but there is more to it, it is not a simple children's game like hide-and-seek or red light, green light," she said in a rather sophisticated manner, it rather suited her, maybe due to her fancy clothes. Anyhow, she grabbed another piece from the box and pointed it towards Raguna and started to speak again, "You see, this game needs two people, so first both people place the pocky in their mouths. Then, both people eat it until their lips meet," and with that Raguna's face turned tomato red.

Wait, she wants him to play a kissing game?! Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, crap! This wasn't the type of game he thought she would play! Sure, she is a little bit eccentric at times, well, whenever it involved books. Still, this is just, he's not really sure if he was ready to go that far, even though it's not a big deal. Though, this is Raguna, and he is rather slow when it comes to romantic stuff.

"Then," she continued on, not a hint of redness showing on her face, "The two people start to kiss each other and whoever pulls away first is the loser. So then, can we play Raguna?" with that, she gave him a cute look, something that is rather hard to resist.

Raguna just lowered his head, his eyes darting from the ground to the girl next to him, who wanted to have a conversation with his lips. It's just kind of unexpected, and he's not quite sure what to do. Sure, if it was anyone else he would give a quick no to the person, but this was a little different, well, really different.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" she said in a teasing tone, "That's really cute. Most of the guys I met, that was all they where interested in. They only seemed to care about my body and not my personality," with that a sigh escaped her lips, her body slumping a bit. Much of her young life, suitors would come, but they weren't really into her, just her title, which happens to be a high ranking noble, well, a princess of a far away kingdom to be exact. Oh yeah, just don't tell Raguna that! Anyhow, things got even worse as she grew older due to, certain assets and all, "But your different Raguna," and with that she moved closer to said male and with her free arm wrapping around his, along with her grabbing his hand, their fingers intertwining with each other's, "I trust you, for you saw me for who I am, unlike all of the other men, so that's why I don't playing with you."

"Well, I feel so appreciated," he said, "So do I win extra points for not being an insensitive flirt who doesn't care about how the person feels, say like Erik?" asked Raguna, Erik seemed liked the only person who fit the type, well, somewhat. Lara has said he does have a good side, but he has yet to actually see that for himself.

"Yes you do, it makes up for the points you lost before," she said while snuggling against his strong shoulder, her hat brushing against his neck, much like a cat snuggling against a stuff animal with catnip inside it. Hmm, he has the sudden urge to draw whiskers on her face, but he'll hold off on that for now.

"So, how many guys tried to woo you Selphy?" he asked, wondering about her past in her home, wherever that was. She never told him, and whenever he asked, she would start rambling on how it's rude to ask a lady such a thing, and change the subject to something about books. If she was actually willing to talk about her past, it's a start. At least she can remember her past.

"A lot to say the least, it was such a pain in the butt! A bunch of no personality skirt chasers would come up to me and declare their "interest" in me. I would end up going out with them, and learn they all had no hearts! Majority of them where really stupid too, and they complained about my books! What a nerve!" she explained to him in an annoyed tone, all of those men, all where so…grrr! She hated her old life, sure it was nice to be pampered and all plus it was easy, but why should she marry some jerk? Raguna on the other hand manages to pampered her and be loving like a true man, not some money and power-hungry noble child.

"They insulted your books?" she asked, "Hehe, I bet you threw your books at their faces while pointing at them while shouting, "I will never accept a man who hates my books!" and then they ran off with their tail between their legs!" he could totally see her doing that. So, at least he managed to conclude she's from a rich family, and ran away due to not enjoying all the unwanted suitors. That left an afterthought in his mind, what if one day they would suddenly show back and tell her to come home? Now that would be one situation he wouldn't know how to deal with.

"Of course! I would never pick a person who hated what I love!" she said with a scowl on her face, remembering all of those crud people. If she had the opportunity to find all of them, she would force them to read for hours on end until they begged for her forgiveness and declare their love for books! Hold on, that's going a little overboard, but oh well.

"Hmm, I'm not much of a book person, does that mean you hate me?" asked Raguna, though it was all an act, he did try to make his eyes look sad, and the look on her face was priceless. Oh, how he wished he had a camera right about now.

"Huh? Of course not! I hate people who hate books, but if people don't mind books, there is no reason to hate them!" she told him, well, to be exact, she really didn't care for those who really didn't have much of an interest in them, but Raguna was an exception, he gave her free food! Oh, and being a nice guy too.

"Well then Miss. Selphy," he emphasized on the miss part for he knew that bothered her for some reason, "Out of all your suitors, did anyone manage to win you over?" he asked, curious if anyone passed the requirements besides him of course.

She was quite for a moment, as if looking through a menu that had a list of all the guys who tried to win her heart, and how high that level reached, ranking between zero and ten, "Only two people managed to get past level one," she stated. She took a pause for this was going to be a semi-long tale, "Back in my home which shall not be named," Raguna gave a disappointed look, he really wants to know where she's from! Of course she won't tell him for personal reasons, but why doesn't she trust him enough to let him know? The more he thought about this relationship, the more he thought he was being left in the dark about so many things, just how could this work out in the end when she won't tell him important need to know information.

"There was one man though, he was a little different from all the others, he wasn't really interested in getting hitched with someone and he was really interested in books and so we actually had something to talk about! But as with all of my bad luck, even after openly showing my affection, I got shot down," that really did suck, the only guy at that time she had interest in had no interest in her, oh irony, why must you bother her so much, "It took me awhile to get over it, but with the help of brother-," and before she could go on, Raguna blurted out with pure shock, "Wait, you have a brother?"

She mentally slapped herself, she didn't mean to tell him that! Shoot, oh shoot, "Yeah, my bro is really nice (to me at least) and he helped me get over it (even though he wanted to kill him) by showing me he really wasn't a nice guy (If that was propaganda or not, I had no clue how to tell) and brought the next candidate (who screamed "I'm evil and I'm going to use you, wahahahahaha") even though it really didn't help much. After that whole mess (I still don't think it's resolved yet) I declared to pack up and leave (more like run away after beating those jerk body guards with my parasol) and I came here (well, wander into here to be exact.)"

Raguna gave her an odd look screaming, "I feel like I only heard the all age version, not the original more graphic and serious version," he had a feeling she was definitely hiding something from him, yet again. Though, if it doesn't hurt anyone, he guessed that was all right, even though he still had a sinking feeling that it was going to come back to haunt him one day.

"To continue on with my tale, I met my second top ranked male," and with that she said in a playful tone, "Oh, you must be wondering who this guy is, huh?"

"Why yes, who is this handsome devil?" Raguna replied in the same tone of voice.

"You'll find out later," she said, waving her free hand that had the pocky which Raguna noticed it, and with his free arm grabbed the pocky out of her hand and started to eat it, she then said out of annoyance, "Hey, if you wanted one you could of asked. Do you have no manners?"

"Maybe I do," he said and then went to take a bite, "Maybe I don't," he said after he swallowed, and then he took another bite and when he finished, he shrugged and added, "I can't remember, amnesia remember my dear?"

"You and that amnesia card, do you know how many times that card has been pulled in novels?" she asked him; he just nodded his head to the right, and then to the left. She just sighed and said, "So many times that the card looked like it went to war and back millions of times! It gets old fast, and not as interesting as in locked room mysteries, speaking of them I need to read _The Murder in the Rue Morgue, The Moonstone, and The Mystery of the Yellow Room_, and I need to find some way to find _The Legend of the Golden Witch, Turn of the Golden Witch, Banquet of the Golden Witch, and Alliance of the Golden Witch, _though that will prove to be difficult," and there goes her rambling on about books he probably never heard of, along with novels of a series that is from a visual novel, what ever that is. Raguna really needs to read more; reading is good for the brain.

"I see Miss. Selphy, I am a clichéd character. Do you wish to go back to your reading and erase your memories of me?" he said in a robotic tone, how shall she react?

"No need, I enjoy my memories with you, even if you are clichéd," she said, aww, how nice. He is a typical male, but she still finds him to be very important. Those little words made Raguna feel really happy, and his stomach fill with joy, "Anyhow, after traveling for a few days with little food (more like a few weeks with no food, most of the money did go to hard to find books) I ended up collapsing from fatigue (more like starvation) and was saved by a simple farmer (more like prince~) and began to live here for its peacefulness and large book selection, (along with being out in the country, no one would find me) and along this normal life, unexpected events happened."

"Now let me pick up," said Raguna, who moved his free hand to cover her mouth, for she would have continued to talk, "The bland clichéd farmer took a liking to the blond beauty that collapsed in front of his simple home. Though he took care of her by bringing her food each day, out of his usual kindness and being given strict orders from his boss (Lara by the way). Though, after days of free time and visiting said book girl, his little heart started to take a fancy to her in way he didn't see coming, his heart began to beat for another," he noticed the figure whose mouth he was currently covering and saw a cute little sparkle in her eyes. From that alone he guessed he caused her to blush a bit, "And so, the little clichéd person created a plain to win over the little book girl by being a kind person, just like he is every day. And so after a period of time, the two little dumplings-," and before he could continue to talk, he felt something wet against his hand and pulled it away, "Selphy! Why did you lick my hand?"

"I have a question little cliché, when did I turn into a dumpling? Same goes for you," she had no clue where that came from, is he sick or somethin'?

"Well, our whole conversation was written out by some board girl who couldn't sleep and was putting off both chemistry and book reports and started to draw dumplings, or dangos as Uzuki would say, with the word Clannad on it (what ever that is) so I felt like adding it in," was the answer he gave her. Sure, at this time said board girl is now finished with said school work.

Selphy gave him a "What are you talking about?" look and went on to say, "Okay, enough with the fourth wall breaking, get back to what you where saying," spoke the little yellow book girl dumpling.

"As you wish Miss. Selphy," replied the little blue dumpling, "The two became closer and closer as each day passed, and well, after a cute confession by the girl who thought it would've been too typical for I, the male to say anything along those lines. Well, that's why I'm clichéd," he said the last line with a bit of a shrug, "And with the feelings being shared, they are now currently sitting under a tree," and so that's where that ends and this picks up.

"And so, even after time has passed," added in Selphy, who was pointing her finger at Raguna's face, "They have yet to share a kiss," and with that said in an annoyed manner, why was he taking so long? Was he being shy or somthin'?

"And the reason for that he hasn't found the right time. For this dumpling wants to take his time, one must not give away his kisses so simply you know," he said in a matter of fact tone. It's true; he needed to find the proper atmosphere for such a thing. Though, he has yet to find the perfect, book like moment to do so.

"Yeah, but this dumpling is starting to feel unimportant. Now shut up and put the pocky in your mouth and play! And no more side tracking!" she said in an assertive tone while trying to put the newly pulled out pocky in his mouth, he gladly accepted it, and began to smile, "Success!" she said happily. It faded quickly after he started to eat it, _"Or not,"_ was what she thought.

She sighed and lowered her head, was this going to end in disappointment like last time? Was Raguna that scared to kiss her? Or was it that he is just using her for his own gain? No, Raguna wasn't the type to do such a thing, right? That, and what was it to gain from her, oh hold on a second, a lot of things that will not be mentioned.

_"Maybe this princess isn't suppose to have a happy ending,"_ was what she thought while letting go of Raguna's arm, with a disappointing look seeping into her eyes and face, _"I guess I'm better with understanding fictional characters than real ones."_

Raguna sensed the growing tension between the two and noted the downcast look on her face, it was like the clouds where blocking out the sunlight, and he certainly didn't approve of that.

He stood up from the ground and looked up, the sky had clouds, not as many as before and the sun was shinning through the crisp autumn leaves. He turned his head down to the now downcast looking girl next to him. She was just looking at the ground with a sad look plastered onto her usual cheerful face. He walked right in front of her and held out his hand, "Shall I escort you back to the library Miss?" asked Raguna with a smile on his face, with calm blue eyes, and a genuine kind look was being radiated from them.

"I would like that," she replied while raising her head towards him, and then she placed her hand on top of his and stood up. And so, in an awkward silence, the two walked back to the living corridors of Selphy, hand in hand by the way.

When they reached the front entrance, Raguna let go of her hand and went to the door and of course, opened it for her, as she walked in she said, "Like a gentlemen I see."

After she was inside, Raguna went inside himself, and the door gave off a creek sound, which seemed accustomed to these old buildings. The room, like usual, was a complete mess with books scattered all over the place. She did attempt to clean up every once in a while, but it would just go back to being a complete mess the next day, just how that happened, he had no explanation. One could say a tornado appeared out of nowhere and caused all the books to go back to being messy, but that was impossible, right?

With her back turned to Raguna, Selphy began to speak in a rather low tone of voice, "Thanks for today Raguna, it was nice, but," with that she paused, perhaps he really wasn't any different from the others, "If you don't feel comfortable with me, we can end it right here," oh, those words where like little splinters, going further and further inside her heart. She really didn't have luck with guys, did she? The first one only reached an seven on the love scale, but Raguna hit ten, maybe she could find a way to raise the level up to fifteen for the third person, _"_If_ there's going to be one," _she thought solemnly. Maybe if she was more open with him, then maybe he would feel comfortable around her, but she just couldn't tell him. If she did, then he really would just end up trying to use her, all over some stupid position she didn't want.

"Why? I don't see a reason," he stated in his usual tone, and with that she turned around to face him. Wait, when did he get so close to her? Hmm, on a side note, she's only a little shorter than him, thought this isn't really important.

Raguna just gave her that sweet smile; he placed his hand on her shoulder, while slithering his other arm down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. When he looked into her eyes they were filled with a, shock, b, happiness, and c, where those little tears he spotted? Ah, how cute, she was being emotional.

As quickly as he did that, he motioned his head downwards to hers, and without a second thought, his lips met hers. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, befitting the first one. During this cute little scene, he could tell she was smiling.

As quick as it came, it ended with Raguna pulling away; he gave her a happy smile. She also returned the smile and said, "I didn't see that one coming, have you been reading more novels?" she asked in a cheerful tone. Well, maybe guy number two was the right one, it's so clichéd if that, "Third time's the charm," was going to be the case.

"Why of course," he said in his caring tone while looking her directly in the eyes while holding her close, "I have to love books if I'm going to love my cute little book girl," aww, isn't that sweet? He's being all romantic, maybe there's hope for him after all. Or, he might have just been acting oblivious this whole time.

Selphy just looked back at him, her face a little red, now what is she suppose to do? Say something cute about him, like that equivalent exchange stuff? Hmm, what could she say? Ah screw it, it's a man's duty to be dotting on his lady friend, "Well, so far this book girl is really happy with you, good job," and with that she wrapped her arms around his back and was rubbing her head against his like a little pet. She then spoke into his ear and asked, "Now, can we play the pocky game, my adorable and dotting farmer?"

"Hmm," he stated, "Only if you start to love farming since you do love me, right?" ahh, now it's her turn though she really doesn't get embarrassed much, but it's still fun, that and using equivalent exchange in this scenario seems befitting.

"Why of course I love you Raguna! So I guess I can enjoy farming, as long as I get to watch you," she said cheerfully, there is no why he's getting her to help farm, it's just not her thing, "Now can we play? Please, please, please?" with that said in a pleading tone. He has no excuse for not doing so!

With a sigh he said, "Alright, alright, you win," he said in a defeated tone, there was no way of saying no without making her sad, and he couldn't have that, now can he?

"Yes! I won this battle!" she said happily and then let go of Raguna, he did the same, and she moved her hands down to her pocket. She pulled out the box, took a piece of pocky and placed it in his mouth, "Now don't eat it till I say so, understand?"

He nodded his head up and down; he'll behave this time. She just said, "Good," and moved forward towards the little treat and said, "When I give you a thumbs up, start eating!" and with that she went and placed her mouth on the treat and gave the thumbs up and they started to eat it, and go figure, Raguna bite off a piece and it broke in two.

After eating her piece Selphy yelled, "Raguna! You don't do that! And that was my last piece too," with the last line she sighed, he probably did that on purpose, he's just so mean, who knew he could be so cruel.

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss. Selphy. We can do it again after you get more," he said while thinking, _"Which won't happen anytime soon hopefully,"_ and started to leave, while trying not to trip over any books, "I'll see you later Selphy, and remember to eat, okay?" he asked cutely. He would stay, but he has a farm to take care of after all, for he doesn't need a certain someone going around destroying his field again.

"Raguna, hold on for a second!" asked Selphy from behind him. He turned his head for his eyes to meet said female's who was very close. In a matter of seconds, she placed her arms around his turned neck and placed her lips to his with much passion. Raguna was surprised for a second, but gladly kissed back, and with more courage, he politely, like the gentlemen he is, asked for entrance. She gladly allowed him inside, and well, it was a rather heated kiss. When the time came for the need of oxygen, they both pulled away.

"You know, I don't need a game as an excuse to kiss you since you're already mine," she said playfully, and then she let go of Raguna and said, "Have fun with your farm work."

"And you have fun with your books," and with that he opened the door and began to walk out, but stopped half way through and said, "See you later my dear miss," and then he walked out and the door closed.

After that, Selphy went to her usual seat with the table and sat down. She then grabbed a stray piece of paper and a writing utensil and said aloud, "Now I have to find a way of telling Raguna about my statues. Jeez, how am I going to do that, "Hey, I'm actually a princess who ran away, but that really doesn't matter for I just want to be with you?" Much good that'll do," and with that her head slumped a bit, "Might as well start writing the different ways it could go."

And so, she started to write different ways that she could tell him, and the various different ways he'll reject her. Raguna wasn't the type to do that, right?

"I just hope so," she said in a low tone, "Maybe I should have just told him from the start," oh why did she not? Was it out of fear of being shunned or that people would try to return her for some reward? Oh, how stupid she was, but it wasn't like she was planning this from the start. Maybe, just maybe, Raguna would see past all of that, and continue to stay with her, due to that bond called love.

The End.

~Bonus: A Happy Dumpling Family!~

Raguna, who was currently sitting in the Rune Archives a.k.a. the library, was currently doodling dangos, or dumplings, to show Selphy what he meant before. He drew one of him, and one of her on a piece of paper, they looked rather good, though they where rather simple to make.

"Ah, so that's what they look like! Raguna, they're really cute; what colors would they be?" she asked, with much amusement in her voice, this was such a simple thing, but she never saw one before so that's alright.

"Colors?" he said to himself, "I guess blue for me and yellow for you," those where the first colors he though of. So of course he thought they would fit their personalities, blue for him since he's rather calm, though get on his bad side, let's just say you should watch your back. Then yellow for her since she is always energetic, and going on about books in a rather enthusiastic way.

"Hey, can you add a hat to the dumpling version of me?" she asked in an innocent tone, "It would suite it better, like it does to me!"

"Sure," he said, and went to add in a little hat to her dango.

"Say," she began, "What color do you get by mixing blue and yellow?"

"I have no clue; what do I look, like an artist?" was his reply, why was she asking him this anyway?

"Hmm," she mumbled while getting a good look at him, "Nah, you suite your farmer slash monster fighter vibe that also serves as my personal cook. You don't seem to be loud, demanding, forceful, or demanding a personal assistant who's treated like a dog with no pay, nor have a obsession with rainbows," explained Selphy, if he was the artistic type, she would have been able to tell right off. Though, the going off by one person isn't exactly a good way to go on about it, but oh well.

"Well that's good, but what does rainbows have to do with art?" he asked her, wondering if she's talking about someone she met before she ended up in Trampoli, "The only thing I could think of is that it's colorful. And are you talking about someone?"

"I have no clue Raguna, absolutely no clue, and yes, I do know someone like that. Let's just say she's more eccentric than me, but besides that she's a good person, a little nuts and a slave driver who torments a blond boy and made him her personal dog for all eternity, and I wouldn't mind seeing him snap and lash out on her. Looking past that she's really fun," explained Selphy while thinking back when she kind of wandered into that place, Sharance was it? Ah yes, the people there, to say it simply, they are more crazy than her when she's going on about the greatness of books. Though, she wouldn't mind to go back to show Raguna, and possibly see that certain blond fellow snap under the pressure of being tortured by basically the whole village. He did way more stuff than Raguna, and was treated like a slave, barely got any thanks; how he didn't lose it shocked her. People usually ended up going crazy after being tormented for such a long time.

Raguna just stared and said, "I feel sorry for him, really, really sorry for him," he wondered just what this place was like that she went to. It sounds kind of weird, but it would be interesting nonetheless, "Getting back on subject, why do you want to know anyway?" what reason would she have for saying that?

"I was just wondering what our baby dumpling's color would be," she said in her typical tone, like it was a typical question.

"I don't know-wait," did she just say baby dango, like if they had a kid, it would make a dango so that means, "What!" he yelled with surprise, his face going red, "Selphy, we don't have a kid!" what is going through that head of hers right now?!

"For now~!" she said teasingly while walking to the other side of the room, oh, toying with him is so much fun~! That, and he look's really cute when he gets embarrassed! Hmm, if they did have a kid though, it would have to be taught that books are great and never to insult them!

"Wait, what does that mean!" he yelled to her, his face even redder, "Selphy? Selphy! What are you talking about?!" just what is she planning? He's not prepared to be a dad yet, and there not even married, they can't have a kid, "Selphy!"

The End.

* * *

**This really isn't my best work, I say it's too bland, but I wanted to do something with this paring. Though I always wondered how they could get married and she never bring up anything about her past, though it would be nice if they actually explained things and then I wouldn't have to be improvising the whole time. Besides that, I now feel like writing something where Selphy ended up Sharance before Trampoli. Oh, if anyone knows whom those books and one visual novel series are by, you win a prize! What type of prize? I have no clue, but good for you! Anyhow, I hoped you enjoy this little thing that isn't the best but oh well! Please review to tell me what you thought of it! **


End file.
